callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohater Wojciech
|affiliations = Polish Army |weapon = Lee Enfield Rifle, Bren, any other weapon in the campaign }} Bohater is the name of the player character of the Polish campaign in Call of Duty 3. He serves as a member of the crew of a Sherman Firefly tank, and assists in the defeat of the infamous German tank Black Baron. During the events of the level, "The Mace", Bohater and his fellow crew members fight on foot to defend Hill 262, and two of his fellows are killed. History As with all unseen protagonists, '''Cpl. "Bohater" Woychek's '''history before the war has seldom or never been revealed during the game. He was recruited into the Polish 1st Armored Division in a tank crew consisting of him, Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz, Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan, Sgt. Lukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, and Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Ruud" Rudinski. While Kolwalski and Ulan are painting kill marks on their tank, Papa Jack tells them that the British have cut off supply lines to Gen. Richter of the Germans. They pursue Richter, destroying many panzers and two tigers along the way. When Richter's tank is destroyed and Richter killed, the crew looks upon the wreakage with satisfaction. They presumably get promotions afterwards. Later, Bohater performs maitenance on their tank, while Rudinski says it isn't needed. Just then, Papa Jack tells the crew that they will be taking Mount Ormel, or the Mace. They succeed, but while they are trying to hold it, their tank is destroyed. Bohater is saved by Ulan before he can be killed in the explosion, and they, along with Rudinski, advance up the hill to meet up with Papa Jack, encountering many Germans along the way. When they arrive, Papa Jack and Kolwalski are blown back by tank fire. Papa Jack survives, but Kolwalski dies from the explosion, which saddens them greatly. Despite this, the remaining members of the crew continue to advance up the hill. Later on, they meet up with Canadian radio operator Pvt. Leslie Baron, and then Bohater spots tanks for artillary, while Baron gives the coordinates. Later, the bunker was being overrun, so the crew and Baron retreat up the hill. Further up, their position was being overrun by German forces, but Baron refuses to retreat up the hill with the others in a breif moment of courage, while Ulan tries to convince him to retreat. Unfortunately, Baron is killed by sniper fire shortly afterwards, and Ulan salvages his radio while Bohater covers him. Then they retreat up the hill with the others where they see several tanks in the distance that they thought may be the Canadians' tanks. Unfortunately, they were German panzers, and Rudinski, along with two other soldiers are killed by tank fire, which affects the rest of the crew as greatly as Kowalski's death. They retreat up to the manor house, and Bohater and Ulan go to a bunker below where they spot more targets for the artillary. Suddenly, the radio gets shot, and Bohater finds a panzershreck nearby and blows up an advancing tank. Then the remaining soldiers stand ground and defend the Mace against the incoming Germans. Just then, green flares are shot into the sky, signaling that the Canadians have arrived, and the remaining Germans retreat or are killed. Bohater, Papa Jack, and Ulan survive the battle, and later, Papa Jack and Lt. Robiechauld of the Canadians are seen deep in conversation. Bohater presumably survives the war. Trivia * Bohater is only playable in two levels, and it is only in "The Mace" that he is playable on foot. However, the tank crew has been seen in many cutscenes. * In one custcene, four Polish soldiers are seen standing next to a Sherman tank, when the tank's commander, Papa Jack, arrives on the scene, making five men. As the Sherman only has a crew of five, it is possible that one of the men is Bohater, which would be an uncommon deviation from the Call of Duty tradition of having unseen protagonists. It remains a possibility that the fifth man was another soldier not part of the tank crew, however. * Bohater's real name is Corporal Woychek (Wojciech in Polish) . *"Bohater" means "a hero" in Polish. *It is odd that despite the Sherman Firefly having a crew of 5 men, Bohater is called upon by his fellow crew members to move the tank, fire the main cannon, and use the mounted machine gun. While this is most likely a result of the logistics of designing of a single player level in which a player must make use of a 5-man vehicle, it may be possible that the player is controlling all or most of the men at once for the tank's various functions. *He is the only protagonist to be Polish Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:COD3 Characters